Mugiwara no Naruto
by Akuma no Ryu
Summary: La guerra al fin había terminado, todos los terribles enemigos habían sido derrotados y ahora podría reinar la paz gracias al sacrificio de los héroes que habían dado sus vidas, pero ellos aun tenían cosas por hacer. Seguid a Naruto Uzumaki y a sus amigos en su viaje por este nuevo mundo lleno de aventuras y de peleas para lograr hacerse con el mayor tesoro de todos, el One Piece.
1. Prologo

-**Buueeeeenos días gente que ha decidido dar una oportunidad a este miiii...séptimo fic?.-  
**

**-Sip, es el séptimo sino contamos los dos que borraste hace tiempo y en mi opinión tiene muy buena pinta-Dice una chica pelinegra de ojos azules y gran delantera.**

**-Gracias por los ánimos Ryuko_chan y para aquellos que aun no la conozcan ella es mi fantástica, hermosisima y estupenda ayudante Ryuko-chan.-La pelinegra abre los ojos como platos ante esta presentación.**

**-No es que me queje pero, ¿a que viene tanto alago Akuma_kun?-**

**-No se, supongo que a la emoción de empezar un nuevo fic, pero bueno, no les quiero entretener más por lo que les dejaré leer de una vez el prologo de esta nueva historia sacada de mi perturbada mente, espero que les guste y los leo al final.-**

**-Disfruten de la lectura.-**

Kurama hablando.**-Me voy a dormir.**

Kurama pensando.**-(Me voy a dormir).**

_No soy dueño ni de Naruto ni de One Piece, sus dueños son Masashi Kishimoto y Eichido Oda respectivamente, solo soy dueño de las creaciones y personajes originales que cree en el transcurso de la historia, tampoco soy dueño de armas, técnicas, u personajes de otras series que aparezcan en esta historia._

* * *

Prologo

La batalla al fin había terminado, el poderoso y enloquecido enemigo había sido por fin derrotado, pero las bajas habían sido muchas más de las que se habían llegado a pensar. Uchiha Madara había barrido el solo con casi todo el ejercito de la alianza shinobi y solo dos personas habían conseguido aguantar su poderoso embate, Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke, las reencarnaciones de Ashura e Indra, los hijos del sabio de los seis caminos Hagoromo Ototsuki.

La lucha había sido intensa, ambos jóvenes mostraron un gran repertorio de jutsus contra el villano pero todo parecía inútil ante tan poderoso adversario. En un movimiento desesperado Sasuke sacrificó su vida para que Naruto lograra dar un golpe mortal a Madara y acabar con el de una vez por todas. Los ninjas que aun quedaban con vida en el campo de batalla vitorearon al héroe rubio que había salvado a las naciones elementales, pero esto aun no había acabado.

Del muerto cuerpo de Madara el Juubi no Okami fue expulsado, completamente fuera de control y con una furia capaz de destruir el mundo fácilmente. Todos estaba horrorizados ante esta visión, pero cierto chico rubio de curiosas marcas en las mejillas no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente y menos echando a perder las muertes de todos sus seres preciados. Naruto se lanzo contra la gran bestia de 10 colas que rugía poderosa y hacia temblar la tierra.

El rubio Uzumaki estaba exhausto, todas las batallas que había librado desde el inicio de la guerra lo habían dejado agotado por lo que solo le quedaba una ultima opción. Utilizando el máximo poder de su modo biju gracias a que ahora Kurama poseía todo su poder usó las colas de chakra para atar al gran ser mientras hacia una cadena de más de 30 sellos en menos de 1 minuto y en los dedos de sus manos aprecian brillando varios kanji en distintos colores.

-Kin-Fuinjutsu Uzumaki: Akuma pawā kyūshū (Arte prohibido del sellado Uzumaki: Absorción del poder demoníaco).-Dijo el rubio mientras la gran bestia rugía con fuerza y era comprimida en una esfera negra que lentamente se introducía en su cuerpo.

Todo el mundo permaneció en silencio mientras la esfera se introducía lentamente en el cuerpo de Naruto, de pronto todos estallaron en gritos de alegría y jubilo cuando la negra esfera fue terminada de introducir en el joven Uzumaki. El joven rubio cayó al suelo con un sonoro golpe y todos se alarmaron cuando vieron que el cuerpo del joven ojiazul empezaba a desaparecer en mariposas de luz.

-¿Naruto_sama que le ocurre?-Preguntó uno de los ninjas mientras todos se empezaban a acercar al joven que tenia una ligera sonrisa en su cara mientras miraba el cielo sobre su cabeza y ligeras lagrimas caían de sus ojos color zafiro.

-Este es el precio a pagar por el Kinjutsu que he usado, el pago es mi cuerpo y mi alma.-Dijo el rubio haciendo que todos se horrorizasen ante esto y muchos empezaron a llorar ya que el ultimo héroe de esta atroz guerra estaba desapareciendo ante sus ojos y nadie era capaz de hacer nada para evitarlo.-No estáis tristes, he hecho esto para que todos tengáis un futuro para viví y espero que ahora el mundo sea capaz de alcanzar la verdadera paz con la que mis maestros soñaban.-

El Uzumaki desapareció nada más terminó de decir aquellas palabras y todos los shinobis que estaban presentes juraron sobre las tumbas de los héroes que habían protegido el mundo que conseguirían alcanzar la paz en el mundo. Ese día fue el nacimiento de la leyenda de los grandes héroes que salvaron el mundo ninja y el inicio de la gran era de paz en las naciones elementales.

Mientras tanto en un lugar muy lejano a las naciones elementales, el cuerpo del rubio Uzumaki flotaba en una gran oscuridad, sus ojos ya no mostraban ningún brillo. Las imágenes de toda su vida pasaban veloces por su mente, los momentos junto a sus amigos, junto a sus senseis y los cortos periodos de tiempo que pasó junto a sus padres.-Creo que no he tenido tan mala vida.-

-**Tal vez, pero ha sido demasiado corta.**-Dijo una voz gruesa desde su mente haciéndole sonriente ligeramente.

-Hey Kurama, como te sientes con tu nuevo poder.-Dijo el ojiazul mientras seguía contemplando la oscuridad frente a el.

-**Se siente bastante bien sinceramente, después de todo ahora tengo 10 colas de chakra y soy más poderoso que nunca.**-Contestó el gran zorro que ahora era de un color dorado con las puntas de sus 10 colas en color rubí mientras que sus ojos seguían teniendo las pupilas rasgadas pero ahora en color amarillo.

-Je, me alegro por ti compañero, pero lamento arrastrarte conmigo, supongo que iras al makai.-Dijo Naruto con una gran tristeza en su voz.

-**Seh, es una putada pero ahora siendo el demonio más poderoso de todos podré volver antes al mundo, ¡hey! Quien sabe, a lo mejor convenzo a los Kamis para que te dejen venir algún día al makai para tomar el té.**-Bromeó Kurama para intentar subir el animo a su mejor y único amigo.

Naruto rió un poco la broma de su amigo zorruno antes de quedarse en completo silencio. Poco a poco las lagrimas y el llanto fue aflorando en el joven ante la sorpresa del zorro.-**Naruto**...-

-¿Sabes? Tenia tantas cosas aun por hacer, convertirme en hokage, demostrarle a Sasuke_teme quien es el mejor de los dos, conseguir una cita con Sakura_chan y muchas otras cosas, ahora ya nada de eso importa.-Dijo el rubio mientras las lagrimas caían incontrolables de sus ojos y Kurama guardaba silencio al no saber que responder.

-¿Entones que te parece probar suerte en un nuevo mundo joven Uzumaki?-Dijo una gruesa pero serena voz que venia de todas partes y antes de que el Uzumaki pudiera decir o hacer algo la gran oscuridad fue disipada por un estallido de luz que lo cegó momentáneamente y cuando pudo abrir los ojos ante el se encontraban varios animales.

Eran 5 en total y cada uno brillaba rodeado de una extraña aura que Kurama definió como divina. El que estaba en medio era una paloma blanca con una rama en su pico, a la derecha de la paloma había un conejo que brillaba en una extraña aura de color azul y un halcón que brillaba rodeado de un aura dorada. A la izquierda había un gigantesco tiburón que brillaba en un aura morada y al lado de este había un chacal que brillaba en un aura plateada.

Naruto miraba a los seres delante suya sin sabes que decir o hacer ya que el aura que desprendían era en pocas palabras increíble, ni el Jubi desprendía un poder similar. Después de un par de minutos la voz volvió preguntar lo mismo y el ojiazul pudo percatarse de que esta venia de la paloma blanca.

-¿Q-quien o que son ustedes?-Preguntó Naruto con suma cautela ya que no quería enojar a los seres delate suya que solo rieron un poco ante su pregunta.

-Nosotros somo los 5 Kamis joven Uzumaki y los animales que ves ante ti son los que nos representan a cada uno de nosotros, yo soy Kami y mi animal es una paloma blanca.-Contesto al paloma haciendo que los ojos de Naruto se abriesen como platos al igual que los de Kurama en su interior.

-Yo soy Tsukuyomi y mi animal es un conejo.-Contestó el conejo con voz tranquila y sosegada.

-Yo soy Amateratsu y mi animal es el halcón.-Respondió ahora el halcón con una voz suave y melodiosa.

-Yo soy Susanoo y mi animal es el tiburón.-Contestó el gran tiburón con algo de arrogancia en su voz.

-Y yo soy Shinigami y mi animal es el chacal.-Contestó el ultimo animal del grupo con algo de malicia en su voz.

-Los cinco nos hemos puesto de acuerdo para ofrecerte a ti, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, una nueva oportunidad de vivir en un nuevo mundo.-Dijo de nuevo la paloma mientras Naruto no salia del shock al igual que Kurama.

Varios minutos pasaron sin que ninguno de los presentes dijera nada, Naruto no podía creerse las palabras de los seres frente a el y estos simplemente esperaban una respuesta del rubio. Ninguno decía nada mientras los minutos seguía pasando y cierto Dios algo temperamental no lo soportaba.

-¡QUIERES CONTESTAR YA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ MOCOSO NO TENEMOS TODO EL DÍA!-Gritó el gran tiburón sacando al Uzumaki del shock en el que se encontraba mientras sus compañeros tenían una gota en la nuca.

-Pe-perdón pero es que no comprendo por que quieren ofrecerme algo así a mi.-Dijo el rubio mientras los animales frente a el parecían sonreír.

-Es sencillo, te hemos estado viendo durante toda tu vida joven Uzumaki y nos has demostrado cuan fuerte es tu fuerza de voluntad. Bien pudiste dejarte guiar por tus sentimientos negativos y buscar venganza contra las personas que te trataron mal pero tu siempre seguiste adelante con una sonrisa y con tus principios bien claros.-Dijo Tsukiyomi apenando un poco a Naruto.

-Y no solo eso sino que fuiste capaz de hacer que Kurama dejase atrás sus sentimientos de odio solo con tu amistad.-Dijo ahora Amateratsu haciendo sonreír al zorro dentro de el rubio.

-También desmostaste tu fuerza en el campo de batalla y ante todo respetaste a tus enemigos luchando de forma noble.-Dijo Susanoo haciendo que el pecho del Uzmaki se hinchase un poco de orgullo.

-Y por ultimo no te importó dar tu vida para salvar la de miles, un acto que solo unos pocos están dispuestos a cometer.-Terminó de decir Shinigami haciendo sonreír al ojiazul.

-Por estos actos y otros muchos los 5 nos hemos puerto de acuerdo en darte una nueva oportunidad en un nuevo mundo, ¿que dices, aceptas?-Preguntó Kami al rubio que solo tardo un segundo en contestar.

-Por supuesto que si, aun me queda cuerda para rato y seria estúpido dejar pasar esta oportunidad.-Respondió el Uzumaki con una de sus clásicas sonrisas que se extendió a los 5 animales frente a el.

-Sabíamos que aceptarías joven Uzumaki, pero antes de que partas tenemos unos presentes para ti.-Dijo Kami emocionando un poco al rubio. La paloma tocó con su pico la frente a Naruto que sintió como sus reservas de chakra de pronto aumentaban de forma increíble y tenia un ligero picor en los ojos.

-Mi regalo es aumentar tus reservas de chakra a la cantidad que tendrías si hubiese vivido hasta la vejez, igualando al Hachibi y también el Rinnegan junto a la habilidad de poder moldear todos los elementos incluso los secundarios y terciarios.-Dijo Kami mientras el rubio sonreía y de pronto se levantó con su puño en alto.

-¡Chúpate esa Sasuke_teme, ahora yo también tengo el Rinnegan jaja!-Gritó el rubio haciendo reír al los Dioses frente a el que solo negaron con la cabeza, sin duda pasara lo que pasar Naruto siempre seguiría siendo Naruto, entonces fue el turno de Tsukuyomi.

-Mi regalo joven Uzumak son dos elementos que nadie a sido capaz de usar en tu mundo, el elemento Meiton (Elemento Oscuridad) y el elemento Koton (Elemento Luz).-Dijo Tsukuyomi ante de tocar la nariz del ojiazul con una de sus patas y de pronto vio como su mano derecha estaba envuelta en oscuridad mientras que su mano izquierda estaba rodeada de luz.

-Sugoiii.-Dijo el rubio mientras los dos elementos eran retirados de sus manos y pasaba a ser el turno de Amateratsu.

-Mi regalo es también un elemento que nadie a sido capaz de usar en tu mundo llamado Enton (Elemento Infierno) y también los rollos para que entrenes el antiguo arte marcial de los Uzumaki llamado Shiryuken (Puño del dragón blanco).-Dijo Amateratsu antes de que con su pico tocara pecho del rubio y a los lados de este aparecieron un par de rollos que Amateratsu le selló en el colgante del primer hokage para que no tuviese que andar con ellos a cuestas.

-Elemento Enton y Shiryuken ¿he? Suena interesante, ya tengo ganas de empezar a trabajar con ello.-Dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa y mucho entusiasmo mientras Kurama tenia escalofríos al imaginarse a su mejor amigo con un fuego tan potente como el del infierno que era capaz de dañarlo incluso a el, entonces fue el turno de Susanoo.

-Mi regalo en un doujtsu que creo que ya conoces bastante bien, el Sharingan.-Dijo Susanoo antes de con la punta de su hocico tocara la frente del Uzumaki en el que de pronto apreció el Sharigan con 3 tomes y el rubio iba a hacer lo mismo que con el Rinnegan pero fue detenido por los Kamis.-Por cierto, al haber sido el regalo de una deidad no tendrás los problemas de los efectos secundarios y podrás hacerlo avanzar hasta la etapa final con entrenamiento.-

-Esto es genial, siempre quise saber como se sentía tener un Sharingan.-Dijo el rubio mientras sus ojos volvían a ser de color azul y le tocaba el turno al ultimo de los Kamis.

-Mi regalo para ti joven Uzumaki son varios pergaminos con técnicas basadas en energía espiritual llamados Kido y también esta espada.-Shingami puso su pata en el pecho de Naruto y en un destello aparecieron varios pergaminos que al igual que con los del Shiryuken sello en su colgante y también una espada.

La espada era una katana envainada en una funda negra con una cinta amarilla atada a la funda. La guardia era dorada y redonda mientras que el mango era blanco con algunos rombos en color azul. Naruto miraba muy impresionado la espada pues a simple vista parecía magnifica mientras que Kurama no podía creerse la espada que tenia el Uzumaki en sus manos.

**-Increíble, Naruto no sabes la suerte que tienes, esa espada es Yamato, la espada demoníaca más rápida de todas.-**Dijo el gran zorro dorado en la mente del Uzumaki que abría grande los ojos ante esta revelación.

Naruto puso la espada en su cintura y se quedó callado, los Kamis se extrañaron de esta reacción pero antes de que pudiesen preguntar vieron que el rubio temblaba un poco y que lagrimas caían de sus ojos.-Gracias, de verdad, muchas gracias, no saben lo feliz que me hace que me den esta segunda oportunidad.-

Los 5 Kamis sonrieron ante el llanto del joven, sin duda su corazón era puro y el era digno de esta segunda oportunidad. Cuando el ojiazul se calmó los Kamis le empezaron a contarle cosas sobre el mundo al que iría.

Por lo visto en este mundo no existía el chakra pero había personas con habilidades físicas formidables y también gente que poseía habilidades increíbles gracias unas frutas llamadas Akuma no Mi. Algo que deprimió un poco a Naruto fue enterarse de que al llegar a este nuevo mundo regresaría a los 6 años y que tendría que volver a entrenar sus habilidades ya que su nivel seria el que tenia como genin antes de marcharse con Jiraya a entrenar por 3 años pero hubo algo que le hizo alegrase muchísimo.

Kurama podría ir con el si este quería, no hubo ni que preguntarle al zorro que ya ansiaba encontrarse con algún rival fuerte pero eso no fue nada comparado a la alegría que sintió cunado le dijeron que algunos de sus amigos también habían recibido esta segunda oportunidad y que podría reunirse con ellos en el futuro. Una vez los Kamis terminaron de contarle todo sobre el mundo al que iría se colocaron al rededor del rubio formando un circulo.

-Nosotros, los 5 Kamis, permitimos que la puerta entre mundos se abra para dejar pasar a esta alma a la que se le ha concedido una segunda oportunidad para vivir, ábrete Sekai o tsunagu tobira (Puerta que conecta los mundos).-Recitaron los Kamis a la vez antes de que bajo los pies del ojazul se formara una extraña puerta y Naruto fuese succionado por esta dejando solos a los Dioses.

-Bueno, creo que seria buena idea volver a nuestras labores, no se van a ahcer solas.-Dijo Susanoo haciendo asentir a sus compañeros.

-Je, me pregunto como reaccionará Naruto cuando vea los cambios que han sufrido sus amigos.-Dijo Kami haciendo reír a los otros 4, sin duda eso seria divertido de ver.

En un frondoso bosque de una isla cualquiera un haz de luz pudo verse durante unos instantes, nadie en el pequeño pueblo de la isla se dio cuenta de esto. En el bosque el rubio se levantaba lentamente y tal y como le habían dicho los Kamis ahora tenia la apariencia de un niño de 6 años. El Uzumaki vestía con unas sandalias ninja de color azul, un pantalón corto de color negro, una camisa blanca con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki a la espalda y en su cuello podía verse el collar con la piedra verde donde se encontraban sellados los pergaminos que le habían dado los Kamis.

-Bueno, lo mejor será empezar a buscar un buen sitio donde dormir, ¿no crees Kurama?-Preguntó el rubio mientras colocaba a Yamoto en su cintura.

-**Estoy de acuerdo, a medio kilómetro de aquí puedo sentir a varios humanos, probablemente haya un pueblo o una pequeña cuidad donde podamos quedarnos.**-Dijo el gran zorro haciendo que Naruto se pusiera en marcha con una gran sonrisa.-**Jeh, si que estas contento Naruto.-**

-Por supuesto que sí, Kurama tengo la oportunidad de hacer todas aquellas cosas que no pude hacer en mi otra vida, solo piensa en la posibilidades que nos brinda este nuevo mundo.-Contestó el ojiazul haciendo sonreír al dorado zorro en su mente.

-**Se de lo que hablas, por cierto esta vez podrías tratar de tener una novia, o 5.**-Dijo Kurama con un tono pervertido haciendo sonrojar a Naruto

-Se puede saber de que estas hablando zorro pervertido.-Dijo el rubio haciendo reír a al zorro.

-**Vamos Naruto piénsalo, con lo mal que lo pasaste en el otro mundo podrías compensarlo en este teniendo a un par de bellas mujeres a las que amar.**-Dijo el zorro dorado haciendo que el Uzumaki se quedase callado unos segundos.

-Lo pensaré.-Contestó Naruto con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras Kurama hacia el signo de la victoria con sus patas.

Después de un rato caminando el rubio llegó a un pequeño pueblo costero. A simple vista parecía muy pacifico, con casa bastante simples y un par de molinos. Mientras el ojiazul se adentra en el pueblo muchos de los habitantes murmuraban sobre quien podría ser el desconocido. Después de un rato caminado llegó a un pequeño bar donde podría pedir algo de beber pero cuando iba a entrar choco contra una persona y cayó al suelo.

-¡He! Ten más cuidado por donde vas.-Dijo el Uzumaki mientras se levantaba del suelo y miraba al hombre frente a el.

El hombre frente a el era bastante grande, tenia un cuerpo musculo a igual que sus brazos. Tenia el cabello y la barba de color negro pero las patillas empezaban a blanquearle un poco y cerca de su ojo izquierdo tenia una cicatriz. El pelinegro vestía con una colorida camisa hawaiana y unos pantalones cortos de color azul oscuro junto a unas sandalias.

-¿He? A parta de mi camino mocoso, que hoy no estoy de humor para jugar con niños.-Dijo el hombre de la barba haciendo enfadar a Naruto.

-Ahora veras viejo.-Dijo el Uzumaki mientras se ponía en pose de lucha.

-Jeh, veamos cuantos segundos me aguantas mocoso.-Dijo el hombre mientras se tronaba los puños.

Todos en el pueblo miraban como esos dos se miraban fijamente esperando que el otro hiciese el primer movimiento que no tardó en suceder. Naruto se lanzó al ataque a una velocidad bastante sorprendente para un niño de 6 años y atacó dando un salto y una pata que el hombre bloqueó con su antebrazo.

-Buen movimiento pero esto se acabó.-Dijo el pelinegro antes de soltar un puñetazo bastante fuerte que estrelló al chico contra la pared de una casa.

-¡Garp te has pasado era solo un niño!-Dijo uno de los aldeanos mientras el ahora conocido como Garp solo alzaba sus hombros.

De pronto el pelinegro tuvo que saltar para evitar una patada desde su espalda de parte del rubio que estaba intacto.-¿Como es posible, te acabo de estampar contra ese muro?-

-El Kawarimi no jutsu (Técnica remplazo de cuerpos) siempre es útil para evadir ataques simples.-Dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa mientras señalaba con un dedo el lugar donde se suponía que el pelinegro lo había estampado donde solo había un tronco con las marca de un puño en el.

-(¿Kawaque? No tengo ni idea pero es muy parecido al Soru (Afeitar) del Rokushiki, este chico es muy interesante).-Pensó Grap con una sonrisa.-He chaval, ¿como te llamas?-

-Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, un ninja.-Dijo el rubio con haciendo reír al pelinegro y a muchos de los aldeanos que había cerca de ellos.

-JAJAJAAJA, ¿un ninja? Jajaja eres muy divertido mocoso.-Dijo Grap mientras se reía a carcajadas al igual que muchos del pueblo irritando a Naruto.

-¡KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU! (Técnica clones de sombras).-La gente solo vio como dos estallidos de humo se producían a los lados del rubio y cuando estos se disiparon dejaron ver dos copias exactas del ojiazul.

Todo el mundo quedó en silencio ante esto durante unos segundos hasta que al final todos gritaron.-¿PERO QUE DEMONIOOOOOOOOOSSS?-Gritaron todos a la vez mientras Garp tenia la mandíbula en el suelo y Naruto deshacía los clones.

-¿Me crees ahora cuando te digo que soy un ninja?.-Dijo el rubio con una arrogante sonrisa aprendida de cierto Uchiha.

-Jeh, debo admitir que estoy sorprendido, en todos mis años en la marina he visto muchas cosas pero nunca un ninja, soy Monkey D. Garp por cierto.-Dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa antes de que una idea llegase a su cabeza.-¿Dime Naruto, tienes a alguien que cuide de ti?-

-No, mis padres murieron hace tiempo, ¿por que lo pregunta?-Contestó el Uzumaki haciendo sonreír un poco al pelinegro.

-Veras Naruto, el estúpido de mi hijo no ha sido capaz de darme un nieto, dime, ¿te gustaría ser mi nieto adoptivo? Te enseñaré muchas cosas.-Dijo Garp tendiéndole la mano a Naruto que dirigió su vista al tronco donde la marca del puñetazo del pelinegro habida quedado grabada.

-Será un placer ser tu nieto, oji_san.-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa antes de cerrar el apretón de manos ante la atónita mirada de los aldeanos que aun trataban de averiguar como el ojiazul se había duplicado.

Después de eso Naruto y Garp entraron al bar para que el rubio comiese algo ya que tenia un hambre increíble. Hoy empezaba la nueva aventura de Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze que el futuro seria digna de escribirse en los libros de historia.

* * *

**-YYYYY hasta aquí el prologo de esta historia que espero os haya llamado la atención y pongáis al menos un review para animarme a continuarla.-**

**-Eso siempre le sube mucho la moral.-**

**-Por supuesto que sí ****y también quería preguntaros si os gustaría que Naruto siga pudiendo invocar sapos, es algo con lo que no me decido.** Bueno por ultimo deciros que **si os ha gustado el cap, tenéis alguna duda o queréis hacerme alguna recomendación para mejorar el fic, espero vuestros reviews con ilusión, Ryuko_chan te toca.**

**-Bien, la adivinanza de hoy dice así, ¿Cual es la única planta que no da ni flor, ni fruto, ni hojas? Se despide Ryuko_chan hasta la próxima, matta ne.-**

**-Con todo esto dicho yo también me despido por ahora, cuídense mucho, no se olviden de pasarse por mis otros fics y hasta el próximo cap, ja ne.-**


	2. El rubio, el pelirrojo y la pelinegra

**-Buenos días lectores y lectoras hoy soy yo, Ryuko_chan, quien ara la intro ya que Akuma_kun se encuentra indispuesto.-Dice la pelinegra mientras mientras en su cama Akuma esta vendado como una momia.-¿Algo que comentar Akuma_kun?-**

**-N-na Ryuko_sama.-Dice de inmediato Akuma mientras tiembla de miedo ante la mirada de Ryuko.-(Nota mental, nunca más ignorar a Ryuko por más de 1 día).-**

**-Bueno pues entonces daré paso a lo de siempre y espero...-**

**-¿Ryuko_nee_sama como funciona esta cosa?-Se escucha la voz de alguien desde la cocina haciendo que los pelos de Akuma se ponga de punta.**

**-Ahora voy un momento, bueno lo que decía, espero que disfrutéis del cap y los leo al final.-Dice Ryuko antes de salir de plano.**

**-Por favor, salven me, se lo suplico, manden a los marines, al FBI, a la CIA a quien sea pero saquen me de aquí por favor.-Dice Akuma con lagrimas en los ojos.**

**Zafir09**: Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, con respecto al elemento enton no tenia ni idea, Naruto aprenderá el rokushiki, como mus demás historias esto será harem y con chicas que os sorprenderán a todos y por ahora no he pensado en incluir a ningún jinchuriki más pero según valla avanzando la historia quizás cambio de opinión.

**Loser93**: Gracias por el review y me alegra que te esté gustando la historia, por ahora Garp es más fuerte que Naruto pero no será por mucho tiempo y respuesta acertada.

**caballerooscuro117:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te esté gustando la historia, respuesta acertada, no tengo pensado incluir ninguna de las genin de Konoha, Naruto tendrá la edad de Ace, la idea de que se una a la marina es muy buena pero desgraciadamente ya he planeado el fics con Naruto miembro de los sombrero de paja, respecto a la harem no quiero decir nada ya que te puedo asegurar que estará lleno de sorpresas y con respecto a Sasuke no te preocupes que ya tengo planeado algo muy bueno.

**sanada el tengu:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te esté gustando la historia, aquí tienes el nuevo cap para que sigas disfrutando.

**naruto tendo rikudo:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te esté gustando la historia.

**darktiden:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te esté gustando la historia, con respecto a los sapos creo que al final voy a hacer que los invoque pero también podrá hacer Kurama salga de el.

**Naruto98**: Gracias por el review y me alegra que te esté gustando la historia.

**Arpox78a:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te esté gustando la historia, con respecto a Luffy solo tienes que ver este cap, aun que con el titulo te puedes hacer una idea y Naruto no será tan tonto como de costumbre, después de todo al haber vivido una guerra donde ha perdido a todos sus amigos su carácter ha madurado pero en algunas cosas seguirá siendo el Naruto de siempre.

**mor12:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te esté gustando la historia.

**Goroju:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te esté gustando la historia.

Kurama hablando.**-Me voy a dormir.**

Kurama pensando.**-(Me voy a dormir).**

_No soy dueño ni de Naruto ni de One Piece, sus dueños son Masashi Kishimoto y Eichido Oda respectivamente, solo soy dueño de las creaciones y personajes originales que cree en el transcurso de la historia, tampoco soy dueño de armas, técnicas, u personajes de otras series que aparezcan en esta historia._

* * *

Capitulo 1: El rubio, el pelirrojo y la pelinegra.

Un bello, cálido y radiante sol se encontraba en lo alto del cielo azul mientras en la tranquila y pacifica villa de Foosha en la isla de Dawn en el East Blue cierto rubio de curiosas marcas en las mejillas caminaba por las calles de la villa, saludando a todos los que se encontraba en su camino en dirección a cierto bar. Ya habían pasado 4 años desde que Naruto llegó a este nuevo mundo y se convirtió en el nieto adoptivo de Garp y ya todos en la villa lo conocían a la perfección.

Actualmente el rubio tenia ya 10 años, media 1,25 m y se había empezado a dejar las patillas al igual que su padre junto con una corta cola de caballo atada por una cinta naranja. Naruto seguía vistiendo sus sandalias ninjas solo que ahora eran de color negro, un pantalón corto de color azul oscuro con un cinturón donde se encontraba Yamato junto a una camisa corta de color azul celeste con el colgante del primer hokage alrededor del cuello y debajo de una chaqueta de color rojo con llamas negras y con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki a la espalda.

En estos 4 años Naruto entrenó mucho pero también disfrutó de la infancia que nunca pudo tener en su anterior mundo. Durante este tiempo de convivencia con Garp aprendió muchas cosas del pelinegro, por lo visto era un marine y bastante veterano, también que aun que no lo demostrase se preocupaba por el y Naruto sabia del buen corazón que tenia.

Una de las cosas que más habían molestado al joven ojiazul en estos cuatro años habían sido no poder sacar a Kurama de su paisaje mental ya que su sello se había modificado a causa del aumento de poder del demonio zorruno. El sello era muy superior al Hakke no Fuuin Shiki (Sello de las ocho divinidades) que antes aprisionaba a Kurama y si Naruto tuviese que ponerle algún nombre sería Akuma no tamashī no dītsu o shīru (Sello de las diez almas demoníacas) ya que actualmente el zorro contaba con los poderes de sus hermanos junto con los del Juubi.

Afortunadamente el rubio recordaba todos los sellos que se encontraban en la biblioteca secreta de los Uzumaki en Konoha y a la que le había llevado Tsunade antes de empezar la guerra. Actualmente estaba trabajando en varias formulas que podrían liberar a su amigo zorruno pero ninguna era lo suficientemente buena como para ser usada como llave sello.

Durante estos años Garp le había empezado a entrenar en un arte marcial llamado Rokushiki (Seis Estilos) que según le había contado el pelinegro usaban muchos de los marines. Al parecer el quería que Naruto se uniese a los marines cuando fuese mayor ya que veía en el un gran prospecto y estaba seguro que seria muy capaz de llegar a capitán o incluso almirante.

Pero lo que no sabia Garp era que al ojiazul no le interesaba ser marine, si, no podía negar que tenia un gran respeto por los miembros de los marines ya que eran ellos los que se encargaban de mantener a salvo a las personas, pero a el le interesaba más ser pirata por varias razón, la primera y más importante era que siendo pirata podría hacer lo que le viniese en gana ya que los piratas no tenían que rendir cuentas a nadie lo que le permitiría viajar a donde quisiera para poder buscar a sus amigos en este mundo.

Ademas, a Naruto le habían maravillado las historias de piratas que había oído, por supuesto había bastardos que seria mejor que estuviesen bien muertos, pero también había otros que en su opinión merecían el mismo respeto que un Kage, sobretodo Gold D. Roger. El Uzumaki no podía evitar emocionarse cada vez que escuchaba hablar de este hombre que en su opinión se merecía todo su respeto por las hazañas que había echo en vida ya que por lo visto había muerto hace más o menos 10 u 11 años, iniciando así la gran era pirata.

Volviendo con el entrenamiento que Naruto había realizado durante estos años, actualmente ya era capaz de usar el Kami-e (Hoja de Papel), el Soru (Afeitar) y el Tekkai (Hombre de hierro) del Rokushiki aunque a un nivel principiante con el que no podía ni pensar en igualar a los miembros más avanzados de la marina en este arte marcial.

Respecto a sus habilidades Shinobis, había estado entrando mucho en ellas pero siempre tenia que tener cuidado para no enseñarle nada muy asombroso a Garp ya que no quería tener que contestar preguntas incomodas sobre como era podía hacer las cosas que hacia. Naruto tenia mucho aprecio por Garp y en verdad lo había acabado considerando un abuelo postizo como en su momento lo había sido Hiruzen pero aun no le quería contar de donde había venido ya que probablemente lo tomaría por loco.

Actualmente el rubio había conseguido aprender un mínimo de 3 técnicas para cada elemento aun que con los elementos Meiton (Elemento oscuridad) Konton (Elemento luz) y Enton (Elemento llama) había tenido algunos problemas ya que al ser unos elementos que nadie había podido usar en su mundo no podía pedir a Kurama que le enseñase técnicas de estos elementos pero había que admitir que se las había apañado bastante bien.

Con el elemento Enton avanzaba bastante lento pero ya había sido capaz de crear dos técnicas basadas en técnicas del elementos Katon (Fuego), pero con el Meiton y Koton, Kurama tenia que admitir que Naruto había logrado algo increíble. Había sido solo de casualidad que el Uzumaki se propuso intentar crear cosas usando estos elemento y con el tiempo se dio cuenta que se le daba increíblemente bien hacerlo por lo que creo un estilo para usar estos dos elementos digno de un prestigioso clan.

El estilo era muy parecido en ambos casos ya que se trataba de crear cosas usando luz o oscuridad y se llamaban muy parecidos también, Meiton: Yami no sekai (Elemento oscuridad: Mundo oscuro) y Konton: Hikari no sekai (Elemento luz: Mundo de luz). Por ahora solo era capaz de crear cosas pequeñas e inanimadas pero en un futuro intentaría crear cosas de mayor tamaño en incluso imbuirles el elemento Onmyōton (Elemento Yin-Yang) e intentar darles conciencia a algunas de sus creaciones.

También durante este tiempo había estado entrenando con Yamato y el Shiryuken pero aquellas técnicas llamadas Kido que le había entregado Shinigami las había dejado a un lado por el momento ya que según había leído en el pergamino donde estas técnicas se encontraban, se debía tener un gran control de la energía espiritual llamada reiatsu y por el momento prefería dejarlo para más adelante.

El se había sorprendido al ver lo rápido que progresaba con el kenjutsu pero Kurama le dijo que eso era por que su madre era una gran espadachina y probablemente al ser su hijo había conseguido heredar estas cualidades. Y con el Shiryuken avanzaba a buen ritmo y tenia que reconocer que este estilo era prodigioso y le seria muy útil en el futuro.

El Shiryuken era muy parecido al Junken el clan Hyuga pero era mucho más demoledor ya que mientras el Junken buscaba cerrar los tenketsus con el uso del Byakugan y el chakra, el Shiyuken lo que buscaba era demoler al enemigo. Los golpes debían ir dirigidos a lugares donde podrían causar un gran daño físico como las articulaciones o donde había órganos poco protegidos como los riñones.

Hasta el momento, también, había sido capaz de desbloquear el sharingan pero actualmente solo tenia dos tomes y en verdad le había costado alcanzar este nivel por lo que se preguntaba como narices iba a conseguir desbloquear el Mangekyo Sharingan si solo llegar a ese nivel le había costado tanto.

Naruto también había empezado a entrenar de nuevo para volver a alcanzar el sannin mode pero después de 2 años entrenando solo conseguía mantenerlo 3 minutos, el se preguntaba a que se debía y en verdad le gustaría preguntárselo a Fukusaku pero probablemente no seria capaz de usar el Kuchionese no jutsu (Técnica de invocación) por estar en un mundo diferente al suyo pero de todas formar tenia pensado intentarlo en el futuro.

Algo que al igual que el Kido había dejado para más adelante era tratar de controlar el modo biju ya que ahora que Kurama era cientos de veces más fuerte que antes le seria mucho más difícil controlar su chakra y según el le había contado ahora tendría que concentrarse mucho más para poder usarlo ya que al tener el chakra del Jubi su lado negativo había crecido en poder.

Y esto es más o menos todo lo que había echo en estos 4 años nuestro rubio protagonista que en estos momentos entraba por la puerta del bar de la villa y de inmediato sonrió por las personas que allí se encontraban. Desde hacia ya más de un año un barco pirata iba y venia a este lugar muy a menudo y el ojiazul se había echo muy buen amigo del capitán de este barco.

Caminó hasta la barra del bar mientras iba saludando a todos los presentes con una sonrisa. Al llegar se topo con un hombre que nada más verlo sonrió ampliamente. Era un hombre pelirrojo con un sombrero de paja con una cinta roja en la cabeza, una ligera barba, con 3 cicatrices sobre su ojo izquierdo y vestido con una camisa blanca, una faja roja, unos pantalones marrones, sandalias y una una larga capa negra sobre sus hombros.

-Buenos días Naruto, ¿Hoy no tienes entrenamiento con el viejo?-Saludó amigable el pelirrojo mientras el ojiazul se sentaba en un taburete del bar.

-Buenos días Shanks y no, Garp_ojisan se fue hace algunos días por lo que pudo entrenar a mi bola.-Contestó el rubio haciendo sonreír al mencionado Shanks.-Ponme un ramen de cerdo por favor Makino_chan.-

-Marchando.-Contestó la camarera del bar con una sonrisa, una mujer bonita, de cabellos verdes claros, ojos negros y vestida con ropa bastante normal.

-Y dime, ¿tienes alguna nueva técnica sorprendente Naruto?-Preguntó curioso el pelirrojo haciendo sonreír al rubio que solo sonrió antes de levantarse, acercarse a una silla y poner su mano en el mango de Yamato.

-Intenta ver el corte, Ichi furasshu (Un destello).-Dijo el rubio y ninguno entendió a que se refería cuando de golpe vieron un destello y al instante la silla se partió por la mitad mientras Yamato se encontraba en su vaina y el ojiazu sonreía.-¿Alguno vio cuando hice el corte?-

-En absoluto.-Constaron todos a al vez en el bar haciendo que la sonrisa de Naruto aumentase mientras el pelirrojo, superando su sorpresa, sonreía.

-(Sin duda en el futuro serás alguien muy fuerte Naruto).-Pensó Shanks mientras veía como todos alababan la técnica de Naruto mientras este comía su ramen.-Sin duda es una técnica increíble Naruto.-

-Gracias, pero aun no está completa del todo, por ahora solo soy capaz de hacer un corte a esa velocidad y no soy capaz ni de cortar cosas duras o grandes, cuando esté completa seré capaz de hacer decenas de cortes en un instante.-Dijo el rubio antes de terminarse el ramen y pedir otro mientras el pelirrojo sonreía ante la seguridad en su voz a la vez que alguien entraba en el bar.

-**Ya llegó tu novia Naruto**.-Dijo Kurama con burla en su voz al sentir quien acababa de entrar en el bar y Naruto no pudo ni girarse cuando fue derribado al grito de...

-¡NARU_KUUUUUN!-Fue el grito que oyó antes de ser derribado y que todos en el bar riesen sin parar.

Al conseguir incorporarse pudo ver quien lo había derribado y no pudo evitar sonreír. Se trataba de una linda chica de unos 7 años, con el cabello corto y de color negro al igual que sus ojos en el que el izquierdo tenia una cicatriz con 3 puntos. La niña vestía unos pantalones cortos de color azul y una blusa de color magenta junto a unas sandalias.

-Eres malo Naru_kun, ¿por que no me esperaste?-Pregunto la chica con un lindo mohin que hizo reír a Naruto.

-Gomen Lussy_chan pero es que tenia mucha hambre.-Contestó el rubia con una sonrisa y poniendo la mano en la cabeza de la pelinegra que solo sonrió mientra todos en el bar reían.

La chica pelinegra se trataba de Lussy D. Monkey, la nieta biológica de Garp y la mejor amiga del rubio. La pelinegra era hiperactiva, cabezahueca, una zampona y más alegre que unas castañuelas, en resumen, Naruto y Lussy se llevaban a las mil maravillas aun que el ojiazul tenia que actuar muchas veces como hermano mayor no dejandole hacer algunas cosas, aun se lamentaba cuando no pudo evitar que la chica se hiciese esa herida para intentar impresionar a Shanks y a su banda.

-Que linda pareja, ¿me invitareis a la boda no?-Dijo Shanks con voz burlona y una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar al Uzumaki mientras Lussy...

-¿Que es una boda, se come?-Preguntó inocentemente mientras ladeaba la cabeza haciendo reír a todos mientras Naruto seguía sonrojado y apartaba la mirada.

-(Maldita sea, cuando hace eso se ve muy linda).-Pensó el rubio mientras la pelinegra, como siempre, intentaba convencer al pelirrojo para que la dejase ir con el al mar mientras Makino le ponía un plato de comida

-**Chico problemático de las narices ¿por que demonios no le dices que te gusta y ya está? Estoy seguro de que haríais buena pareja.**-Dijo Kurama repitiendo lo que casi todos los días le decía al rubio que solo calló antes de sentir la llamada de la naturaleza.

-Si me disculpáis debo de ir al baño, ahora vuelvo.-Dijo Naruto antes de ir al mencionado lugar justo cuando la puerta del bar se volvía a abrir.

-¡CON PERMISO!-Gritó el tipo que abrió la puerta de una patada, un hombre alto, vestido con ropas algo gastadas, la cara alargada y una barba de 3 días.

Todos en el bar le observaron entrar mientras en la puerta varios hombres vestidos como el que entró sonreían con burla y malicia. El tipo caminó hasta la barra recibiendo miradas de todos los presentes mientras Lussy se comía una extraña fruta morada que había encontrado por ahí.

-Jeje así que...sois piratas, ¿no? Es la primera vez que veo piratas, parecéis bastante estúpidos.-Dijo el tipo con burla mientras se acercaba a la barra.-Somos bandidos, no queremos causar problemas, solo queremos comprar 10 barriles de sake.-

-Lo siento, pero...no nos queda sake.-Contestó Makino mientras una gota caía de su sien.

-Oh...que raro, ¿que están bebiendo ellos?-Dijo mientras miraba de reojo a los de atrás de el.-¿Agua?

-Es sake, pero era lo ultimo que nos quedaba.-Contestó la peliverde de forma amable.

-Lo siento, parece que hemos acabado con todo el sake, pero si quieres toma, llévate la ultima botella.-Dijo Shanks con amabilidad mientras le tendía la ultima botella y el tipo la destrozaba de un puñetazo empapando al pelirrojo.

Makino y Lussy se sorprendieron por esto mientras los hombres que habían llegado con el tipo se reían por lo que había echo su jefe.-¿Con quien te crees que hablas? No me tomes a la ligera, ¡una botella no es suficiente!-

-¡Oh no! Mira como has puesto el suelo.-Dijo Shanks mientras el liquido escurría de su ropa hasta el suelo.

-¿Ves esto?-Dijo el tipo mientras mostraba un cartel de se busca con una recompensa de 8.00.000 de berris con su cara.-Mi cabeza vale 8.000.000 de berris, soy de lo más buscado de por aquí y ya he matado a 56 personas. Ahora que sabes quien soy, ¡deja de joderme! Después de todo, los piratas y los bandidos de las montañas no se llevan muy bien.-

-Lo siento Makino, ¿tienes una fregona?-Dijo el pelirrojo mientras recogía un trozo de la botella enfadando al tipo que con un golpe de su espada destrozó todo los platos que había en la mesa.

-Ya que parece que te gusta limpiar, ¡hay tienes para un buen rato, jajajaja!-Dijo e tipo mientras se carcajeaba y salia del bar llamándoles gallinas.

-¿Estas bien capitán, esta herido?-Preguntó Makino preocupada mientras intentaba ayudar al pelirrojo que solo negaba.

De pronto todos en el bar estallaron en risas al igual que Shanks mientras Lussy apretaba con fuerza sus puños, justo cuando Naruto salia del baño-¿Se puede saber que me he perdido?-

-**No tengo ni idea.**-Contestó Kurama en su cabeza sin poder resolver las dudas de Naruto.

-¿Por qué no le has atizado? ¡Has quedado fatal! ¡No eres digno de ser llamado pirata, un pirata de verdad no se deja humillar así!-Gritó de pronto la pelinegra sorprendiendo a todos mientras el rubio seguía sin entender que es lo que había ocurrido.

-Mira, se como te sientes, pero era solo una botella de sake, nada de los que preocuparse.-Dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa mientras el Uzumaki se acababa de dar cuenta del liquido derramado en el suelo y Lussy enfadada trataba de irse siendo agarrada por Shanks por el brazo.-Oh, vamos, no te vallas.-

-¡No quiero verte la cara, cobarde!-Dijo la peliengra antes de que todos abriesen los ojos al ver como su brazo se había estirado.

-¿Pero que demonios? /**¿Pero que cojones?-**Dijeron Naruto y Kurama al mismo tiempo al ver como el brazo de Lussy se había estirado una buena longitud.

Todos se alarmaron y empezaron a gritar mientras el pelirrojo apretaba con fuerza los dientes mientras sudaba.-¡Capitán la fruta Gomu-Gomu (Goma-Goma) que le quitamos al enemigo ya no está!-

-¿¡Lussy te has comido algo como esto!?-Preguntó uno de los piratas mientras mostraba un dibujo de una fruta morada con ondulaciones.

-Ehmm si, el postre...estaba bastante malo.-Contestó la pelinegra mientras sudaba un poco preocupada.

-¡IDIOTAAAA! ¡Eso era una Akuma no Mi (Fruta del diablo), uno de los tesoros más valioso y raros del mar! ¡Quien se la coma se convertirá en una persona de goma y nunca más podrá nadar!-Gritó el pelirrojo muy alarmado mientras el ojiazul se sorprendía al oír eso, según recordaba, los 5 Kamis ya le habían hablado sobre esto pero no se esperaba que pasara algo como esto.

-¡QUEEEEEE! ¡¿Es una broma noooooo?!-Preguntó gritando Lussy mientras su mandíbula llegaba al suelo y sus ojos se salían de sus cuencas comicamente.

-¡INVECIIIIILLL!-Fue el grito de Shanks mientras Naruto solo podía suspirar ante todo esto.

-Como diría el vago de Shika, problemático.-Dijo el rubio mientras se rascaba un poco la cabeza y Kurama asentía.

Varios días después, Naruto se encontraba entrenando en un bosque cercano a la villa. Makino le había contado lo ocurrido con los bandidos de la montaña y aun que en un momento quiso ir a darles una paliza por tratar de esa forma tan poco respetuosa a Shanks, el pelirrojo consiguió hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Con Naruto, este estaba en una lucha mano a mano contra un Chi-kage bushin (Clon de sangre). El rubio original paro con el antebrazo el puñetazo del clon antes de que este girara intentando propinarle una patada ascendente que el original esquivó echando el cuerpo hacia atrás. El original agarró la pierna alzada del clon antes de empezar a girar y lanzarlo con fuerza contra unos cuantos arboles.

El clon lentamente se levantó del suelo limpiándose un pequeño hilo de sangre de la boca mientras el original adoptaba la pose de pelea del Shiryuken. Las dos piernas separadas, una delante de la otra y un poco flexionadas, con un puño delante de su rostro y el otro en la cintura (**La misma pose de lucha de Goku en DBZ**).

El clon también adoptó la misma pose antes de que ambos se mirasen, sonriesen y desapareciesen de la vista. El sonido de los golpes de los dos contendientes eran audibles en todo el lugar. Los golpes se sucedían uno tras otro impactando sin cesar puños, codazos, patadas, etc.

El Naruto original se movió gran velocidad he impacto una fuerte patada que su clon detuvo con el antebrazo antes de que este tratara de golpearlo en la cara y el original detuviese el golpe con los brazos en "X" mientras era movido un poco del sitio. Los dos se volvieron a miara antes de volverse a enlazar en un duelo de golpes que parecía no tener fin.

Una puñetazo del original a su copia fue esquivada por este, una patada del clon a las costillas de Naruto original fue evadida con un salto y en el aire trato de golpear la cabeza de su clon dejando caer su pierna como un martillo, solo para que el clon la detuviese poniendo sus brazos delante de su rostro y usando el Tekkai (Hombre de hierro) para aguantar mejor el golpe.

Ambos volvieron a separarse, ambos con el mismo pensamiento. Con rapidez hicieron sellos de manos, canalizaron chakra y ejecutaron la técnica al mismo tiempo.-Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu (Elemento fuego: Gran bola de fuego).-

Las dos bolas de fuego volaron la una contra la otra, estallando en una pequeña explosión que levantó bastante humo negro que rodeó a los dos rubios. El clon miraba a todos lados intentando encontrar a su original hasta que lo oyó hablar a su espalda.

-Raikiri (Cortador de relámpago).-El ensordecedor sonido de los relámpagos pudo oírse en todo el claro antes de que la mano con la técnica original de Kakashi atravesara el pecho del clon de Naruto que se deshizo en sangre que cayó al suelo antes de evaporarse mientras el original suspiraba y se retiraba un poco de sudor de su frente.

-**Buen combate Naruto, aun que hubo momentos en que pensé que el clon te ganaba**.-Dijo con algo de burla el zorro haciendo reír al rubio.

-Si claro, ¿y que más, que ero_senin es solo un poco pervertido?-Contestó el ojiazul mientras se acercaba a una roca donde tenia una cantimplora de agua de la que bebió un buen trago.-Ahhh que fresquita, ¿cual crees que debe ser mi nivel actualmente Kurama?

-**Mmm, en mi opinión creo que tu nivel debe ser parecido al que tenias cuanto te enfrentaste al tipo ese llamado Kakuzu, aun que todavía no eres capaz de volver a usar el Rasenshuriken.**-Contestó con toda sinceridad el demonio zorro de 10 colas en la mente de Naruto que solo asintió.

-Eso ultimo se soluciona con más entrenamiento, creo que mañana me concentraré en entrenar mis afinidades pero ahora, a comer.-Dijo el rubio antes de marchar rumbo al bar a comer el delicioso ramen que preparaba Makino, quizás no era tan bueno como el del Ichiraku pero aun así estaba delicioso.

Cuando llego se dio cuenta que en el bar no había nadie y que cerca se oía bastante revuelo por lo que decidió ir a investigar. Al llegar pudo ver a toda la banda de Shanks al completo que parecía haber derrotado a los bandido de las montañas lo que le sacó una sonrisa al rubio hasta que pudo oír a uno de los miembros de la banda de Shanks gritar a pleno pulmón.

-¡CUIDADO CAPITAAAAAAAAN!-Gritó con todas sus fuerza y el Uzumaki al mirar donde se encontraba el pelirrojo abrió grandes los ojos.

Todo ocurrió en un instante, Shanks y Lussy se encontraban en el mar, la pelinegra aparentemente inconsciente por alguna razón. De golpe un monstruo marino conocido por esas costas como "El guardián de la costa" pareció frente a los dos y el pelirrojo lo único que pudo hacer es proteger con su cuerpo a Lussy.

La sangre voló por el aire cuando la gigantesca bestia marina le arrancó el brazo izquierdo a Shanks que protegía a la inconsciente pelinegra con su otro brazo. El pelirrojo intentó hacer algo para evitar el siguiente ataque pero por desgracia al llevar a Lussy inconsciente no pudo reaccionar cuando ya tenia de nuevo a la bestia marina encima de el con intención de devorarle a el y a la pelinegra.

-¡ŌDAMA RASENGAAAAAAAN!-Gritó de pronto el rubio apareciendo a su lado con una enorme bola azul en sus manos que estrellaba contra la bestia marina mandándola a volar unos cuantos metros al cielo antes de caer de nuevo al mar.-¡¿Shanks, te encuentras bien?!

-Si-i, no te preocupes Naruto pero llévame a la orilla rápido, esa bestia puede volver a atacarnos en cualquier momento y yo no pudo nada bien por estar sujetando a Lussy.-Dijo el pelirrojo aun asombrado por la técnica usada por el rubio que solo asintió a sus palabras, lo sacó del agua y se lo echó al hombro para empezar a caminar por la superficie del mar hasta la orilla.-Valla, no sabia que también podías andar por las aguas.-

-Guarda silencio y reserva tus fuerzas.-Dijo el rubio mientras una lagrima caía de sus ojos por como había resultado herido su amigo.

Al llegar a la orilla todos sin excepción se sorprendieron al ver como Naruto llegaba caminando por el mar pero dejaron las preguntas para luego para centrarse en la herida del pelirrojo. Tenia muy mala pinta y sino se trataba de inmediato acabaría muriendo desangrado pero por desgracia el medico de la villa había salido esa mañana para ir a comprar material a la cuidad.

Nadie sabia que hacer hasta que vieron como Naruto se acercó a Shanks con cara muy seria.-Shanks, tengo un método para cerrar tu herida pero te advierto que es extremadamente doloroso, ¿crees aguantarlo?-

-¿Quien te crees que soy Naruto? Adelante, haz lo que tengas que hacer.-Dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa haciendo asentir al Uzumaki.

El ojiazul llevó su mano derecha al mango de Yamato, cerró los ojos empezó a concentrarse mientras todos lo miraban expectantes. Después de un par de segundos el rubio desenvainó su espada y todos se sorprendieron al ver que estaba al rojo vivo. Naruto cogió un kunai de su bolsa y le puso el mango en la boca a Shanks antes de poner el filo de su espada en el brazo cercenado.

El pelirrojo gruñó con dolor mientras apretaba con fuerza el kunai entre sus dientes para aguantar el dolor que estaba sufriendo en esos momentos. Después de unos segundos el brazo había sido cauterizado y Shanks se mantenía increíblemente consciente a pesar de todo mientras el Uzumaki envainaba a Yamato de vuelta a su funda.

-Menos mal, por casi no lo cuento.-Fue la voz cerca suya y todos se giraron para ver al jefe de los bandidos de las montañas llegar a la orilla.

-Tuuu-Dijo el rubio mirado fijamente al tipo con ojo cargados de ira y furia mientras liberaba un poco de su instinto asesino dejando a todos en shock por ello.

-(¿Que, que es esto que siento, esto lo está liberando Naruto?)-Se pregunto a si mismo el muy asombrado pelirrojo mientras veía al ojiazul avanzar hasta el tipo que estaba temblando de miedo por ese mirada.

-Por tu culpa Lussy_chan casi muere y Shanks ha perdido su brazo, ¡VOY A HACÉRTELO PAGAR HIJO DE PUTA, SUITON: SUIKOUDAN NO JUTSU (Elemento agua: Técnica del misil del tiburón).-El rubio trazó los sellos con velocidad, tora-ushi-tatsu-usagi-tori-tatsu-hitsuji y del mar todos pudieron ver como un gran tiburón de agua se lanzaba contra el jefe de los bandido que fue devorado por el animal de agua tiñendo el liquido elemento con su sangre.

-Je-jefe.-Dijo uno de los subordinados del ahora difunto tipo haciendo que Naruto los mirase con sus ojos lleno de fuera y sed de sangre.

-Vosotros cabrones también tenis que pagar.-Dijo el rubio con furia en su voz mientras su ojo derecho se volvía amarillo y con la pupila rasgada y su instinto asesino se incrementaba.

-E-esto no es posible.-Dijo el pelirrojo en un susurro mientras muchas de las personas cercanas tenían dificultades para respirar y el Uzumaki se iba acercando a los tipos mientras su ojo izquierdo empezaba a tomar la misma forma que el derecho.

-**¡NARUTO TRANQUILÍZATE, SI ACABAS PERDIENDO EL CONTROL TERMINARÁS POR ARRASAR ESTA VILLA Y TODOS LOS PUEBLOS CERCANOS!**-Gritó Kurama en la mente del rubio haciéndole entrar en razón.

Los ojos de Naruto volvieron a su coloración natural mientras respiraba algo agitado y se daba la vuelta antes de girar un poco su rostro y mirar al los tipos de forma amenazante.

-Vallanse ahora mismo de esta villa y no vuelvan más, si vuelvo a ver sus caras por este lugar, les mostraré algo pero que la misma muerte.-No hubo que decirlo dos veces cuando los tipos salieron corriendo levantando una gran nube de polvo mientras el ojiazul se acercaab donde todos estaba queriendo preguntarle, pero en ese momento Lussy despertó

-Ehh, ¿donde estoy, que ha pasado?-Preguntó algo atontada la pelinegra por haber estado inconsciente.

-Al fin despiertas dormilona, te has perdido toda la fiesta.-Dijo el pelirrojo aun con humor para bromear llamando la atención de la chica que vio la manga ensangrentada donde antes estaba su brazo.

-Sha-a-anks tu-u brazo-Tartamudeó la chica al ver como el pirata ya no tenia esa extremidad.

Los días siguientes a este la pelinegra se los pasó siguiendo a Shanks de un lado a otro pidiéndole perdón ya que ella creía tener la culpa de lo sucedido. Durante esos días el rubio estuvo bastante distancia con la tripulación del pelirrojo ya que estaba seguro que todos querían preguntarle sobre como había echo lo que había echo pero es que aun no se sentía en confianza para contarle de eso a nadie.

El día de hoy todo el pueblo se encuentra en el puerto para despedir a la banda de Shanks que hoy partía definitivamente de Foosha para irse a vivir aventuras. Todos los miembros de la banda ya estaban en el barco a excepción de Shanks que estaba delante de Naruto y Lussy.

-Cuídate Shanks, espero que nos volvamos a encontrar en el futuro.-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa antes de estrechar las manos con Shanks.

-Lo mismo te digo Naruto, quiero pelear contigo en el futuro.-Contestó el pelirrojo apretando con más fuerza haciendo sonreír a Naruto.

-Tenlo por seguro.-Dijo Naruto igualando la fuerza del pirata antes de terminar el apretón.

-Shanks...-Dijo Lussy llamando la atención del pelirrojo que al verla vio una mirada decidía que le recordó a alguien a quien admiró mucho en su juventud y al que todavía admiraba.-Recuerda esto, ¡YO VOY A SER LA REINA DE LOS PIRATAS!-

El grito de la chica se oyó por todo el pueblo, los miembros de la banda del pelirrojo sonrieron antes esto al igual que el y Naruto. El ojiazul conocía el sueño de la pelinegra desde hacia mucho tiempo y el mismo se encargaría de que se hiciese realidad.

-¡OH! ¿Así que quieres llegar más alto que nosotros, no? Pues entonces...-Dijo el pelirrojo mientras se retiraba su sombrero de paja y se lo ponía a Lussy en la cabeza.-Te dejo mi sombrero, guárdamelo, es mi sombrero preferido, cuando seas una gran pirata, devuélmelo.-

Después de eso Shanks subió a su barco que levó anclas y partió en busca de nuevas aventuras mientras el rubio y la pelinegra se despedían a gritos desde la costa con Lussy llorando a moco tendido y sin para de decir que se volvería la reina de los piratas.

* * *

**Akuma aparece poco a poco en plano mientras se levanta del suelo poyándose en la mesa.-Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap pero ahora por favor saquen mé de aquí o si no...**

**-¿Akuma_kun no te abras movido de la cama verdad?-Pregunta Ryuko mientras regresa a la habitación y Akuma a velocidad luz regresa a la cama.**

**-¿Yo? Que va, ¿como crees? Jejejeje.-Akuma ríe nervioso mientras mientras la pelinegra entra en el cuarto mirándolo fijamente. **

**-Eso espero, te recuerdo que aun te quedan 3 semanas de reposo. Bueno lectores espero que les haya gustado el cap y como diría Akuma_kun, si os ha gustado el cap, tenéis alguna duda o queréis hacerle alguna recomendación para mejorar el fic, Akuma_kun espera vuestros reviews con ilusión.-Dice Ryuko mientras a su espalda Akuma tiene un gigantesco cartel que en el que pone "S.O.S"**

**-Y ahora pasaré con la adivinanza de hoy, hay unos canarios amarillos conocidos por todo el mundo. ¿A cuales nos estamos refiriendo? Eso es todo por hoy, cuídense, no se olviden de pasar por los demás fics de Akuma_kun y hasta la próxima, matta ne.**

**-Ryuko_nee_sama los bollos ya están listos.-Dice la misma voz de al principio haciendo que la pelinegra se levante de la silla mientras Akuma guarda su cartel para que no lo vena y Ryuko sale de escena.**

**-Por favor, quien sea, salvenme.-**


	3. Infancia

**-Muuuuuuy buenos días gente.-Saluda Akuma mientras una bola de polvo pasa a su espalda haciendo que se rodee de un aura depresiva.**

**-Y si se preguntan donde están mis ayudantes, bueno, ellas me han abandonado para irse a la playa sin mi ya que yo me debo quedar para solucionar cierto asuntos referentes a mis futuros estudios, aaahhh, bueno, antes de empezar el cap me gustaría comentar que en el narraré muchos de los momentos de la infancia de nuestro rubio protagonista por lo que se verán muchos días distintos. Sin más dilación paso a los reviews y al nuevo cap, espero que les guste y los leo al final.**

**Uzu No Kami:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, con respecto al por que lo hice de esa forma ya lo sabrás de en el futuro.

**darktiden:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

**Akane Kinomoto:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, con respecto a la ortografía del cap mi única escusa es que solo pude revisarlo una vez antes de publicarlo, normalmente suelo revisarlo unas 5 veces antes de subirlo pero esta vez no me fue posible y espero que sigas leyendo este fic ya que tengo muchas cosas geniales preparadas.

**Zafir09:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, tu duda sobre si serás Ace o FemAce será respondida en este cap, con respecto a su espada ten por seguro que tengo algo muy bueno preparado y te aseguro que en la tripulación habrá un par de fems.

**naruto tendo rikudo:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

**sanada el tengu:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y creo que si piensas eso este cap te va a sorprender.

**Arpox78a:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y lamento el tardar en actualizar pero entre tener que actualizar mis otros fics y un pequeño problema de inspiración debido a un problema personal no me ha permitido actualizar antes.

**Loser93:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y eso era algo con lo que quería sorprender a todos, y por cierto respuesta acertada.

**mor12:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y gracias por tus alagos -/- no sabes lo feliz que me hace que me digan esas cosas, y tu sigue leyendo este fic y puede que en el futuro lo que dices se haga realidad.

**vulkaskull:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

**Wirror:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te guste tanto el fic y por ello lamento el haber tardado tanto en actualizar.

**Pikachu:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

Kurama hablando.**-Me voy a dormir.**

Kurama pensando.**-(Me voy a dormir).**

_No soy dueño ni de Naruto ni de One Piece, sus dueños son Masashi Kishimoto y Eichido Oda respectivamente, solo soy dueño de las creaciones y personajes originales que cree en el transcurso de la historia, tampoco soy dueño de armas, técnicas, u personajes de otras series que aparezcan en esta historia._

* * *

Capitulo 2: Infancia.

El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo mientras en los bosques de la isla de Dawn una bandada de pájaros despegaba el vuelo de pronto. En el bosque, 3 figuras armaras con lo que parecían ser tuberías, perseguían a un tigre de un considerable gran tamaño que tenia un par de capotes en la cabeza. Las tres figuras se movían con bastante soltura entre los arboles mientras perseguían sin descanso al gran y herido felino.

-Maldita sea, como se nos escape será tu culpa por estar distraída.-Dijo una de las figuras con voz algo enfadada.

-¡Carne, carne, carne! Que no se nos escape que esta noche quiero carne.-Dijo la figura que estaba siendo regañada pasando completamente de la otra figura que tenia una vena palpitando en la sien.

-Todo eso da igual, si lo llevamos a la posición de Aniki el se encargará de cazarlo.-Dijo la tercera figura tratando de que las otras dos figuras dejasen de pelear.

Las 3 figuras seguían persiguiendo al felino sin descanso y mientras lo hacían llegaron al final del bosque donde los rayos del sol dejaron ver de quienes se trataban. La figura que iba en cabeza era cierta pelinegra de nombre Lussy que vestía una camisa sin mangas de color rojo, unos pantalones cortos de color negro y unas sandalias. La pelinegra llevaba en su cabeza el sombrero de paja que le había regalado Shanks hacia ya varios meses y sobre el puente de su nariz llevaba puesta una tirita.

La segunda figura era un chico de unos 10 años con el cabello corto, rubio y de ojos negros el cual tenia un sombrero de copa de color negro con una gafas sobre su cabeza. El muchacho vestía una chaqueta azul marino con las mangas remangadas con una camisa blanca de manga corta, un pañuelo, unos pantalones celestes sujetos por un cinturón de hebilla de un elaborado diseño de flores y unas botas negras.

La tercera figura era otra chica, al igual que Lussy de cabello negro y ojos negros pero con unas pocas pecas en las mejillas y de 10 años como el chico rubio. Ella vestía una camiseta sin mangas de color naranja que mostraba bastante bien el cuerpo de la joven el cual se notaba que en el futuro seria bastante envidiable, usaba también unos pantalones de color amarillo hasta las rodillas y unos zapatos de suela plana de color negro.

-¡Aniki es tuyo!-Gritó el chico del sombrero al caer al suelo sobre sus pies al rubio de ojos azules que se encontraba delante de ellos y del tigre.

El tigre se lanzo con las fauces abiertas y las garras por delante contra Naruto el cual tenia su mano sobre Yamato. Lo único que se pudo ver fue un destello y el sonoro "click" de la katana que parecía no haber sido siquiera desenvainada. La cabeza del felino cayó al suelo producto del corte propiciado por el joven Uzumaki que ahora veía a Lussy y a los otros dos acercarse.

-A ver, ¿de quien es la cual de que mi plan de caza no halla funcionado esta vez?-Preguntó el rubio con una ceja alzada y mirando a los 3 jóvenes frente a el.

-¡Fue culpa suya!-Gritaron a la vez las dos chicas del grupo mientras se señalaban entre si haciendo que una gota apareciese en la nuca del rubio que solo suspiró antes de mirar al chico del sombrero de copa.

-¿Sabo de quien es la culpa?-Preguntó Naruto mirando al chico de la chaqueta azul marino mientras este podía ver a las dos pelinegras mirándole de mala manera por encima de los hombros del Uzumaki.

-N-no no es culpa de nadie Aniki, el tigre era más rápido de lo que creíamos y se nos escapó jejeje.-Contestó el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa haciendo que Naruto alzara una ceja antes de que alzara los hombros y se girase al muerto tigre.

-Pues nada si no hay culpable no hay razón para buscar uno, anda Sabo échame una mano para cargar al gatito.-Dijo el rubio antes de echarse las patas delanteras del ya fallecido felino a los hombros mientras Sabo hacia lo propio.

-(En realidad la culpa es de ambas que como siempre se pusieron a pelear por alguna tontería pero no pienso decirlo, aun tengo pesadillas con lo que me hicieron la ultima vez).- Pensó el rubio de cabello corto con un ligero estremecimiento al recordar lo que esas dos le hicieron la ultima vez que las delató delante del Uzumaki y por nada del mundo volvería a pasar por algo igual.

El sol estaba ya casi oculto y la luna se empezaba a ver en el cielo mientras los cuatro jóvenes empezaban a caminar por la espesa selva en dirección al que hasta ese momento estaba siendo su hogar. Mientras caminaban, Naruto miró hacia atrás y vio a las dos chicas del grupo peleándose por alguna razón como ya era costumbre pero haciendo sonreír al rubio que solo podía echar la vista atrás y recordar el día en que conocieron a la chica de las pecas mejor conocida como Portgas D Anne.

La mente del rubio voló hacia unos 5 meses atrás cuando Garp se entero de que Lussy quería ser pirata, cosa que no iba a permitir. Ambos fueron llevados a las montañas de la isla donde actualmente estaban viviendo al cuidado de una mujer llamada Dadan la cual era una antigua bandida de las montañas a la cual el viejo marine le había dado una segunda oportunidad.

Fue en ese momento que ambos jóvenes conocieron a Anne y el primer encuentro entre las dos pelinegras fue bastante, interesante, después de todo en cuanto la chica de las pecas vio a Lussy la escupió en la cara. Desde ese momento por alguna razón Lussy trató por todos los medios hacerse amiga de Anne y Naruto siempre que podía iba con ella para procurar que no le pasara nada a la chica del sombrero de paja.

Fue un día cualquiera el que conocieron a Sabo, por lo visto era un huérfano al que habían abandonado en la Grey Terminal la cual era una especie de vertedero. Fue ese mismo día en que se empezó a formar una amistad entre las dos chicas cuando unos tipos tararon de sonsacarle a Lussy donde estaba el escondite del dinero que Sabo y Anne estaban guardando para comprar un barco y hacerse piratas.

Tanto la pelinegra como el rubio de pelo corto quedaron muy impresionados cuando vieron que no importaba cuando goles le propinasen a la chica del sombrero de paja, ella no decía ni una palabra. Los tipos se hartaron de no conseguir que la chica soltase una sola palabra y con sonrisas maliciosas iban a tratar de violar a la joven e inocente chica, por supuesto nada más oír eso tanto Sabo como Anne estaban listos para ayudar a la chica, pero no hizo falta.

La temperatura del lugar de golpe bajo varias decenas de grados y la sangre de todos los presentes se congelaron cuando de entre los arboles vieron a aparecer al Uzumaki con ojos muy pocos amistosos. Los ojos de Anne y Sabo se abrieron como platos cuando vieron al chico barrer sin ningún problema a los dos tipos con un curioso estilo de artes marciales. Desde aquel día esos cuatro siempre estaban juntos y Sabo había empezado a llamar Aniki al rubio ya que por lo visto Naruto era unos casi 6 meses mayor que el.

Volviendo al presente el rubio sonrió al recordar aquellos recuerdos antes de ponerse a hablar con Sabo sobre como deberían de cocinar al tigre. Con las dos chicas, Lussy seguía peleándose con Anne a pesar de que esta ya no le prestaba atención sino que más bien miraba al sonriente Uzumaki hablar con una sonrisa con Sabo mientras ella tenia un ligero sonrojo en su cara.

Desde hacia ya unos meses ella más de una vez se sonrojaba al estar junto a Naruto sin saber realmente por que, eran en estos momentos cuando en verdad le gustaría tener una madre a la que poder preguntarle por que le pasaba esto. Esto había empezado a pasar sobretodo desde que ella le hizo una pregunta a Naruto incluso antes de considerarlo a el y a Lussy sus amigos, ella le pregunto que creía el que pasaría si Gold D. Roger hubiese tenido un hijo y la contestación en verdad la dejó muy impresionada.

-En verdad no creo que tuviese que pasar nada, yo admiro bastante a Roger pero a la vez se que los piratas no son precisamente queridos pero aun que Roger hubiese sido un homicida loco con millones de muertes sobre sus hombros no creo que sus hijos tuviesen que pagar por lo que el hizo. No se puede culpar a los hijos de los errores de los padres.-Fue lo que aquella vez contestó Naruto con una sonrisa en la cara.

Anne quedó muy impresionada con esta respuesta ya que desde que tenia memoria todo aquel al que le había echo la misma pregunta le contestaba diciendo casi las misma cosas, que si Roger hubiese tenido un hijo este seria un desgraciado que solo merecería la muerte. Desde aquel día la pelinegra con pecas se empezó interesar cada vez más en el Uzumaki y según pasaba tiempo ese sentimiento que no sabia que era fue creciendo dentro de ella que no sabia que en realidad se había enamorado de Naruto.

Otra vez de regreso al presente, el grupo de jóvenes al fin llegó al lugar donde vivían. Una pequeña casa en un claro del bosque en la cual vivían los 4 junto al grupo de bandidos de las montañas al cual Grap había perdonado. Nada más llegar la puerta fue abierta y del interior de la casa salió una mujer bastante corpulenta de cabello rizado y de color naranja la cual llevaba un cigarrillo en la boca.

-¡Malditos mocosos se puede saber donde demonios os habíais metido!-Rugió la mujer mientras avanzaba dando fuertes pisotazos en el suelo.

-No te importa vieja.-Contestó Anne y Lussy haciendo enfurecer a la mujer.

-¡Malditas mocasas pero que os creéis!-Gritó la pelinaranja mientras el rubio tenia una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota en la nuca.

-Vamos, vamos, Dadan_baasan, no te pongas así, solo nos retrasamos por que el gato era más rápido de lo que habíamos creído.-Dijo el rubio haciendo que la mujer se calmase y de pronto empezase a llorar mientras lo abraza.

-¡¿Por que esas mocosas no pueden aprender de ti y ser tan amables y serviciales como tu Narutooooo?!-Gritó la mujer sin dejar de abrazar al rubio el cual seguía sonriendo nervioso mientras su gota en la nuca había crecido y Sabo se reía entre dientes de las desventuras del Uzumaki.

La carne para la cena se preparó rápido y como siempre en cuanto el plato de comida fue puesto en mitad de la sala la batalla campal se desató. Anne avanzó con rapidez y a la vez que pateaba la cara de dos de los bandidos agarraba cuatro porciones de carne con las que se fue a comer al lado de Naruto el cual disfrutaba de sus vasos de ramen instantáneo.

-**Por kami_sama esto me recuerda a las peleas por la comida con mis hermanos.**-Dijo Kurama en la mente del Uzumaki.

-(Vosotros también os peleabais de esa forma por la comida).-Preguntó con curiosidad el ojiazul mientras sorbía los fideos de su ramen.

-**¿Pelearnos? Ja, aquellos eran puras batallas campales que duraban días, recuerdo una vez jejeje que usé al bobo de Ichibi como bate para golear a Isobu jajajaja, fue buenisimo jajajajajaja.**-Rió de forma estruendosa el demonio de diez colas al recordar aquel momento en que usó al tanuki de arena como si de un bate de baseboll se tratara para golpear con el al biju de 3 colas haciendo que una gota apareciese en la nuca de Naruto.

-(Con razón Ichibi lo detestaba tanto).-Pensó el rubio antes de volver a su ramen mientras el zorro seguía riendo sin parar.

Mientras el rubio y la pelinegra comían tranquilamente la batalla por la comida seguía desarrollándose con fiereza. Lussy luchaba como podía contra dos bandidos con dos porciones de comida metidos en su boca mientras trataba de conseguir el tercero. Mientras tanto Sabo ya se había comido 4 porciones y mientras trataba de conseguir el quinto, usaba el hueso de un trozo de carne para enfrentarse contra los bandidos.

-Me sigue pareciendo increíble que tengas suficiente con eso Naruto.-Dijo Anee antes de dar un mordisco a su comida mientras el rubio iba ya por su quinto vaso de ramen.

-La carne es deliciosa pero prefiero mi amado ramen.-Contestó el Uzumaki antes de empezar a comer su sexto vaso y haciendo reír a la chica de pecas.

Al día siguiente los cuatro se encontraban en un claro del bosque donde se podía ver una tabla con sus nombres apuntados y que usaban para ver quien tenia más combates ganados. Debajo del nombre de Anne ponía 51 victorias, debajo del de Sabo 48 victorias, debajo del de Naruto 74 victorias y debajo del de Lussy, bueno, 0 victorias.

-¡Ya lo veréis hoy conseguiré al menos una victoria!-Dijo la chica del sombrero de paja haciendo sonreír con burla a Anne.

-Eso ya lo veremos cerebro de goma.-Dijo la pelinegra poniéndose en pose de lucha que fue imitada por Lussy.

-Esta y la siguiente pelea serán las ultimas de hoy, si ambas están listas...-Dijo Naruto mirando a ambas que solo asintieron.-¡Hajime!-

-¡Aquí voy, gomu-gomu no pistoru! (Goma Goma pistola).-Gritó Lussy lanzando su brazo derecho hacia adelante y pasando muy cerca de la cara de Anne que lo evadió dando un salto hacia la izquierda.

-Valla, parece que has mejorado un poco desde la ultima vez cerebro de goma.-Dija la chica de pecas mientras la otra retraía su brazo con una sonrisa.

-Naru_kun me ha estado ayudando a entrenar.-Dijo la chica haciendo que Anee mirase al mencionado que solo asintió con una sonrisa.

-Pues entonces no voy a contenerme.-Dijo la chica de pecas antes de lanzarse al ataque.

Los puñetazos y patadas volaban por todos lados mientras amabas chicas se trenzaban en un feroz combate de pura fuerza física. El combate en verdad se estaba poniendo interesante pero por desgracia Lussy perdió la concentración durante un instante mientras lanzaba su puño estirado lo que provocó que este golpeara el tronco de un árbol donde rebotó antes de golpearla con fuerza en la cara y dejarla K.O.

-Al final esto a acabado como siempre.-Dijo Anne alzando los hombros mientras mientras Naruto se dirigía a ver el estado de la del sombrero de paja.

-¿Estas bien Lussy_chan?-Dijo el rubio mientras ayudaba a levantarse a la chica.

-Mooooouuuu, ¿por que siempre me pasa lo mismo?-Preguntó la chica con un lindo mohím que hizo sonreír al Uzumaki que solo le acarició la cabeza.

-No te pongas así, as mejorado bastante últimamente y estoy seguro de que en poco tiempo serás mucho mejor.-Dijo el Naruto haciendo sonreír a la chica que tenia un lindo sonrojo en las mejillas mientras Anne sentía un extraño sentimiento al ver la escena.

-(¿Que es esto que siento en mi pecho?)-Se pregunto la chica de las pecas llevando una mano al mencionado lugar donde podía sentir un extraño dolor que no sabia de donde venia.

-Bien, Sabo, tu y yo somos los siguientes.-Dijo el Uzumaki mientras las dos chicas se retiraban para dejar pelear a los dos rubios.

-Ya veras Aniki esta vez no me derrotaras tan fácilmente.-Dijo el chico del sombrero de copa sacando una sonrisa a Naruto.

-Eso espero Sabo, eso espero.-Dijo el ojiazul adoptando una pose de combate bastante parecida a la de Lee solo que más relajada.

-Si ambos están listos...-Dijo Anne recibiendo un asentimiento de ambos chicos.-¡Hajime!

-¡Vamos Naru_kun tu puedes!-Animó Lussy desde su sitio mientras era Sabo el que atacaba en primer lugar.

Sabo se lanzo al ataque con un puñetazo que intentó conectar con la cara de Naruto pero este lo evadió echándose a un lado. A continuación Sabo intentó barrerle los pies al ojiazul pero este saltó en aire donde el chico del sombrero de copa trató de darle un puñetazo que el Uzumaki bloqueó con el antebrazo derecho. El rubio cayó al suelo y salto para tomar algo de distancia con una sonrisa en la cara, no había duda que el chico de chaqueta azul había mejorado mucho en este tiempo y eso se veía a la legua después de todo en su primer combate Naruto lo derrotó de un solo golpe.

Los puñetazos y las patadas del chico de pelo corto eran esquivados con habilidad por el Uzumaki que solo esquivaba y paraba con sus manos los golpes. Sabo empezaba a desesperarse al no lograr darle un solo golpe a Naruto, vio un hueco en la defensa del ojiazul e intento aprovecharla para golpearlo en la cara pero eso era exactamente lo que joven ninja buscaba.

Sabo lanzo su puño el cual intentó colisionar con el torso de Naruto pero este echó el cuerpo hacia delante a la vez que se agachaba dejando pasar el golpe por el lado derecho de su cara. Desde esa posición la defensa del chico del sombrero de copa había sido por completo deshecha y el Uzumaki lanzó un gancho a la barbilla de Sabo el cual se elevó en el aire antes de caer al suelo con los ojos dando vueltas y la barbilla magullada.

-El ganador es Naruto.-Dijo Anne declarando como ganador al ojiazul.

-¡Siii Naru_kun es el mejor!-Dijo la Lussy mientras el rubio ayudaba a levantarse a Sabo.

-Aaaahh otra derrota.-Dijo algo deprimido el rubio de cabello corto antes de recibir una palmada en la espalda por parte de Naruto.

-No te deprimas, has mejorado mucho desde la ultima vez, tus golpes y movimientos cada vez son más rápidos, fuertes y acertados, si sigues a este ritmo en poco tiempo serás un gran luchador Sabo.-Dijo Naruto subiendo la moral del chico que solo asintió con una sonrisa antes de que los 4 jóvenes saliesen a buscar la comida de ese día.

Varios días después los jóvenes empezaban con su rutina diaria, ir a la selva a cazar la comida y así de esta forma entrenar, pero hoy había algo diferente. Para empezar el Uzumaki no estaba en el grupo formado por Sabo, Anne y Lussy y lo segundo es que estos 3 tenían unos grandes chipotes en las cabezas los cuales parecían bastante recientes.

Mientras tanto en una zona del bosque al que ningún animal tenia valor para acercarse se estaba desarrollando un encarnizado combate. Los sonidos de los golpes de los dos combatientes podían escucharse en todo el lugar el cual parecía una zona de guerra con arboles destruidos, rocas destrozadas y marcas de combates por todos lados.

-Tekkai (Hombre de hierro).-Dijo Naruto a la vez que recibía un potente puñetazo en el pecho de parte de Garp el cual le hizo volar por los aires.

-No esta mal Naruto, tu Tekkai se ha vuelto más fuerte desde la ultima vez, pero que no se te suba a la cabeza.-Dijo el marine mientras el chico se levantaba del suelo con un ligero dolor en la zona del golpe.

-Y tus golpes siguen siendo tan fuertes como siempre oji_san pero no te creas que eso va echarme para atrás.-Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa que se extendió al pelinegro.

Los dos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro lanzando sus puños que fueron detenidos por el contrario. Los dos hombres empezaron entonces un duelo de fuerza, los dos empujaban a su contrincante con todas sus fuerzas dejando

marcas de sus pies al hundirse en la tierra. Por un momento Garp empezó a ganar terreno hasta que Naruto mando chakra a las plantas de sus pies contrarrestando la fuerza que hacia el marine.

Después de varios minutos de estar en un tira y afloja en que ninguno cedía, ambos saltaron hacia atrás tomando distancia. Ambos se miraron a los ojos antes de sonreír de la misma manera, por un momento el puño del peliengro pareció cubrirse de una capa negruzca mientras el puño del rubio era rodeado de chakra tal y como le habían enseñado Tsunade y Sakura hacia años.

-Decidamos esto con un ultimo golpe oji_san.-Dijo Naruto con una de sus típicas sonrisas zorrunas.

-Me parece bien pero luego no me vengas llorando.-Dijo el marine sin abandonar su sonrisa.

Los dos se lanzaron al frente recorriendo la distancia que los separaba en un instante. Los puños de los dos hombres se lanzaron al frente, el puño derecho de Naruto golpeó la mejilla izquierda de Garp y este hizo lo mismo. Los ojos de ambos se pusieron en blanco cuando los golpes hicieron colisión y se quedaron quietos durante algunos segundos. De pronto Naruto calló al suelo inconsciente y con el puño del pelinegro marcado en la cara mientras Garp también caía al suelo pero este no inconsciente y con una sonrisa.

-Sin duda alguna en el futuro serás un gran marine Naruto.-Dijo el hombre antes de levantarse y echarse a Narutos a los hombros para llevarlo de vuelta a casa de Dadan.

-**Una pena que tu nieto no tengas esas intenciones Garp jeje.**-Murmuró Kurama en la mente del inconscientes chico antes de bostezar y volver a dormirse, después de todo ahí dentro no tenia mucha otra cosa que hacer.

Unos cuantos días más tarde, el rubio se encontraba en el tejado de la casa observando la gran y brillante luna llena en lo alto del cielo. Mientras lo hacia no podía evitar recordar a sus amigos, a sus maestros, y a toda la gente increíble que había conocido durante su vida en su otro mundo. También se preguntaba como estarían y donde se encontraban los amigos que al igual que el habían recibido una segunda oportunidad.

Mientras seguía viendo la bella luna de pronto una poderosa presencia se hizo presente en algún punto lejano. Naruto miró desde el tejado de donde procedía esa presencia, era un claro que más de una vez utilizaba para sus entrenamientos ninjas. Sin pensarlo dos veces bajó del techo y empezó a correr entre los arboles en dirección al claro con una sola idea en mente.

-Esa presencia...¿crees que de verdad se trate de el Kurama?-Preguntó el rubio al poderoso demonio sin detener su avance.

-**Sin duda alguna, solo el podría producir algo así.**-Contestó el zorro de diez colas con un ligero estremecimiento.

Naruto en muy poco tiempo se planto en el claro de donde se podía sentir aquella poderosa presencia. De pronto de entre los arboles salió un extraño chacal rodeado en un aura de color plateado. Nada más verlo el Uzumaki se puso sobre una rodilla como gesto de respeto ante el extraño animal que solo sonrió ante el gesto del joven.

-Ha pasado un largo tiempo joven Uzumaki.-Dijo el chacal sin abandonar su sonrisa.

-Es un honor volver a estar es su presencia Shinigami_sama.-Dijo Naruto todavía sobre una de sus rodillas.

-No hace falta que me trates con tanto respeto joven Uzumaki, a diferencia de mis hermanos a mi no me gusta que me laman el culo.-Dijo el animal haciendo que el rubio tuviese que tragarse una carcajada ante el comentario de la deidad de la muerte.

-Entiendo pero si me permite preguntar, ¿que es lo que le trae aquí...ettoo, Shinigami_san?-Dijo Naruto haciendo reír al dios antes el.

-Puedes llamarme Ryuk, ese es el nombre que portaba antes de ser dios y la razón que me trae aquí esta noche es que debo comprobar algo relacionado con cierto regalo que te di a espaldas de mis hermanos.-Dijo el chacal antes de empezar a avanzar hacia el rubio que miraba expectante como el ahora conocido como Ryuk empezaba a dar vueltas alrededor suyo.

-¿De que regalo me estás hablando Ryuk?-Preguntó Naruto, aun no acostumbrado a llamar a un dios de forma tan familiar.

-No te preocupes joven Uzumaki, no es nada de lo que debas preocuparte.-Dijo la deidad terminando de dar vueltas alrededor suyo y sonriendole.-Por lo visto mi regalo ya ha empezado a formarse, no te preocupes como ya te he dicho no es nada malo.-

-¿Y podrías decirme de que se trata Ryuk?-Volvió a preguntar ojiazul haciendo que la sonrisa en la cara del animal se ensanchase.

-¿Y gracia tendría entonces?-Contestó la deidad de la muerte con un tono bromista y juguetón.-Cuando llegue el momento adecuado sabrás de que se trata joven Uzumaki, cuando eso pase nos volveremos a ver, probablemente dentro de unos 4 años, cuídate hasta entonces y sigue entrenando las técnicas Kido que te entregué, buena suerte.-

Con esas ultimas palabras el chacal volvió a meterse en la oscuridad de los arboles del bosque donde su presencia desapareció por completo. Naruto se quedó en mitad del claro meditando las palabras de la poderosa deidad, ¿que era ese regalo que le había otorgado a espaldas de los otros kamis y por que no podía decirle de que se trataba?

-¿Tu tienes alguna idea Kurama?-Preguntó el Uzumaki al poderoso zorro.

-**No tengo no idea.**-Mintió Kurama mientras sus ojos se quedaban fijos en una especie de altar muy lejano a la jaula donde se encontraba encerrado el cual brillaba con una ligera aura dorada.

Unas semanas más tarde Sabo, Anne y Lussy se despertaban y se dirigían a desayunar. Mientras comían su alimento se dieron cuenta de que faltaba Naruto por lo que preguntaron por el a Dadan y esta les dijo que se había ido a algún sitio bien temprano por la mañana y en cuento dijeron de ir a buscarle la pelinaranga les gritó sobre que eran unos vagos y que tenían que ponerse a trabajar.

Mientras tanto en aquel claro donde hacia ya unas semanas el rubio se había encontrado con Shinigami, Naruto se encontraba meditando con los ojos cerrados. De pronto los abrió con férrea voluntad reflejada en sus ojos, tomó la decisión de que ya era el momento hacerlo y con esa decisión avanzó hasta estar en medio del claro donde cogió una gran bocana de aire.

-**¿Por fin te has decidido?**-Preguntó curioso Kurama en la mente del joven.

-Si, no se que pasará pero creo que no pierdo nada probando.-Contestó el rubio antes de volver a tomar aire y realizar lo que se propina hacer haciéndose un corte en el dedo pulgar con sus dientes.-Kuchiyose no Jutsu (técnica de invocación).-******  
**

-**Konohamaru ya te he dicho que aun no estas listo para aprender a usar el modo sennin.**-Dijo una voz tremendamente conocida para Naruto de la nube de humo ante el haciendo que una gran sonrisa se extendiese por su cara.

-¡Fukasaku!-Gritó el rubio muy feliz de volver a oír la voz de uno de sus maestros mientras el humo se desvanecía.

-**N-no puede ser, ¿Naruto? ¿Pero como es posible?**-Dijo la rana sin creerse lo que sus ojos veían.-**¿Naruto como es posible que estés aquí? Se supone que moriste para sellar al Jubi.-**

**-**Bueno si, ese día ocurrieron muchas cosas, si tienes un rato te cuento sobre todo lo que ocurrió.-Dijo Naruto y de inmediato el sapo asintió después de todo llevaba años creyendo que el rubio estaba muerto.

-**Ya veo, me parece increíble que los kamis te diesen una segunda oportunidad aun que en mi opinión tu te mereces eso y más Naruto.**-Dijo el sabio sapo con una sonrisa que el ojiazul devolvió.-**Y eso también explica lo que ocurrió con tu nombre en el pergamino de invocación.-**

-¿Se puede saber de que hablas Fukasaku?-Preguntó con curiosidad el algo confuso Uzumaki por las palabras del sapo.

-**Veras Naruto, normalmente cuando uno de nuestros invocadores muere su nombre en el pergamino de invocación del clan es tachado automáticamente pero cuando tu "moriste" tu nombre también fue tachado pero varias horas después tu nombre volvió a aparecer como si siguieses vivo.**-Dijo Fukasaku sorprendiendo bastante al Uzumaki.

-Valla no sabia nada de eso, ¡por cierto Fukasaku hay una cosa que quería pedirte!-Dijo el rubio de pronto sorprendiendo un poco al sapo.

-**¿De que se trata Naruto?**-Preguntó curioso el sapo sabio del monte Myobukuzan.

-Veras quiero que no le digas nada de esto a Konohamaru, estoy seguro de que si el supiese que estoy vivo trataría por todos los medios venir a buscarme pero eso es imposible, confió en que tu y los demás guardéis el secreto.-Pidió Naruto y Fukasaku no vio problema ninguno ya que el pensaba igual que el Uzumaki.

-**Bueno y ahora Naruto, ¿estas listo para volver a ir al monte Myobokuzan? Estoy seguro que por encima de su sorpresa todos se alegraran mucho de volver a verte.-**Dijo el sabio sapo subiendo al hombro derecho de Naruto.

-Estoy listo, jejeje que ganas tengo de ver que cara pone Gamakichi cuando me vea aparecer.-Dijo el ojiazul antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo junto al sapo y del rubio ya no se supo nada más hasta muy entrada la noche cuando regresó con una gran sonrisa y riéndose de vez en cuando por alguna razón.

Los días seguían pasando como es normal y el día de hoy nos encontramos a unos indignados Naruto y Sabo a los cuales se les estaba obligando a estar todo el día fuera. En la puerta de la casa, Anne, Lussy y Makino que había ido ese día a visitarlos por alguna razón, les impedía el acceso a la casa y les estaban obligando a estar fuera todo el día sin darles siquiera una explicación.

-Pero al menos decidnos por que nos tenemos que ir.-Dijo Naruto queriendo simplemente una explicación de por que los estaban echando.

-N-no es a-algo que os importe, ahora iros de una vez pesados.-Dijo Anne con un ligero sonrojo antes de apartar la mirada con los brazos cruzados.

Los dos jóvenes no consiguieron nada y se tuvieron que ir dejando a las 3 chicas en la casa. Ahora mismo los dos rubios caminaban algo aburridos por el bosque de la montaña sin mucha idea de que hacer durante todo el día.

-¿Y que se supone que vamos a hacer hoy Aniki?-Preguntó Sabo al Uzumaki el cual pensó un poco su respuesta.

-Pues no se me ocurre mucha cosa, hoy se suponía que íbamos a ir a entrenar al rió y a cazar unos cuantos cocodrilos para la comida.-Dijo Naruto mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos.-Ya se que te parece si el día de hoy te enseño algo de Bukijutsu (Técnicas de armas).-

-¿Bukique?-Preguntó el confuso chico de cabello corto ladenado la cara y haciendo reír a Naruto.

-Bukijutsu, como su nombre bien indica son técnicas que se basan en el uso de armas en el combate, hay muchos tipos pero yo soy especialmente hábil en Bōjutsu (Técnicas de bastón), Kenjutsu (Técnicas de Espada) y Shurikenjutsu (Técnicas con shuriken) pero también se un poco de Kusarigamajutsu (Técnica de Kusarigama) y me se defender con bastantes tipos distintos de armas.-Dijo el rubio como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo mientras Sabo tenia la mandíbula caída hasta el suelo.**  
**

-¿Se puede saber de que planeta viene Aniki?-Dijo el chico de cabellos cortos volviendo a hacer reír un poco al Uzumaki.

-¿Bueno pero te interesa o no que te enseñe?-Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa que se extendió al chico frente a el.

-Por supuesto que si, lo que no se es como no me lo has propuesto antes.-Contestó el chico del sombrero de copa y durante el resto del día Naruto empezó a enseñar a Sabo un poco de de Bōjutsu (Técnicas de bastón) dado que el siempre usaba una larga tubería como arma.

Cuando la noche llegó ambos jóvenes se dirigieron de vuelta a su hogar con el rubio de pelo corto completamente agotado por el entrenamiento al que le había sometido el Uzumaki. Al llegar a casa un delicioso aroma que hizo que sus bocas salivasen les llegó a la nariz y Naruto estaba seguro de saber que era lo que desprendía tan delicioso aroma.

-Este olor...es chocolate estoy seguro.-Dijo Naruto antes de que Makino y las dos chicas hiciesen acto de presencia.

-Naru_kun, Makino_nee nos ha enseñado a hacer chocolate, mira prueba el que te he echo.-Dijo la alegre Lussy dando al rubio de ojos azules un pedazo de chocolate que curiosamente parecía la cara de un zorrito.-Sabo también he echo uno para ti.

-Tiene buena pinta, a ver como esta.-Dijo Naruto antes de que el y el chico del sobrero de copa diesen un mordisco al dulce, para su gusto estaba un poco demasiado dulce pero aun así estaba muy bueno.-Esta genial Lussy_chan, eres una gran cocinera.-

-¡Si les gusto mi chocolate, les gusto mi chocolate!-Decía la chica sin dejar de saltar de un lado a otro haciendo sonreír al Uzumaki.

-Vamos no seas tímida y dáselo.-Dijo Makino dando unos toquecitos en el hombro de la chica de pecas que con un marcado sonrojo avanzó hasta el chico de las marcas en las mejillas

-N-no es que l-lo halla echo e-especialmente para ti, e-es solo que e-ellas me obligaron a hacerlo.-Dijo la chica entregando al ojiazul un trozo de chocolate con forma de corazón muy bien echo.

-Valla muchas gracias Anne_chan, tiene una pinta fantástica, itadakimasu.-Dijo Naruto antes de morder el dulce ante la mirada expectante de la pelinegra.-Esta muy bueno Anne_chan.-

-E-en serio, je claro que si después de todo soy la mejor.-Dijo la chica de pecas con una sonrisa algo arrogante pero con mucha felicidad reflejada en su voz y con su corazón latiendo de felicidad.

Aquella noche en la casa todo fue risas y diversión, por lo visto las chicas habían estado haciendo chocolate todo el día por lo que todos pudieron disfrutar de al menos un trozo de aquel dulce. Naruto en esos momentos no podía ser más feliz al estar rodeada de toda esa gente a la que consideraba su familia y de verdad esperaba que estos momentos no terminaran nunca, pero como todos sabemos la vida tiene una forma muy curiosa y sádica de hacer las cosas.

Una desafortunada cadena de acontecimientos finalizó con la terrible muerte de Sabo a manos de un Tenryuubito, un noble de muy alto nivel el cual lo mató de un cañonazo cuando el rubio de pelo corto pasaba al lado de su barco en una pequeña barca. El cielo de la tarde de ese día estaba completamente gris y parecía que en cual quier momento iba a empezar llover como si llorase la injusta muerte del joven.

En la casa, Lussy lloraba desconsoladamente entre los brazos de Makino que también lloraba por la prematura muerte del chico Fuera de la casa Anne también lloraba con su cabeza entre sus rodillas para que nadie la viese, Sabo había sido su primer amigo y la primera persona en reconocer su existencia por lo que su perdida le afectaba mucho.

Mientras tanto en una de las zonas más lejanas de las montañas, una zona plagada de grandes y peligrosas bestias y que podría dejar en ridículo al bosque de la muerte de Konoha era donde se encontraba el rubio. Los sonidos de gritos, golpes y maldiciones eran lo único que se escuchaba mientras las terribles bestias que allí vivan huían en tropel del lugar donde se encontraba el Uzumaki.

Naruto era rodeado por una extraña y fantasmagórica figura de color negro de la cual solo se podía ver los huesos que formaban las costillas y sus esqueléticos brazos de los cuales el derecho portaba una gigantesca espada la cual parecía estar echa de alguna clase de fuego. En las mejillas del joven, sangre y lagrimas se mezclaban mientras sus ojos eran completamente distintos a los de siempre.

Su Sharingan debido a la muerte de Sabo al que no solo lo consideraba como su mejor amigo sino como un hermano había evolucionado al Eternal Mangekyo. Su Eternal Mangekyo tenia la forma de 3 guadañas conectadas entre si, algo parecido al diseño del Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan de Madara. Con esos poderosos ojos y con lo que podíamos deducir era su Susanoo, el Uzumaki destrozaba todo aquello que se encontraba en su camino sin ningún problema.

En su interior Kurama veía todo esto sin poder hacer nada, diablos el le entendía mejor que nadie, aun recordaba como se puso el cuando Hagoromo murió y los dejó a el y a sus hermanos solos. Ademas aun que supiera que hacer para reconfortar al chico tampoco es que pudiese hacer nada, actualmente el zorro se encontraba manteniendo un domo de energía para impedir que Naruto fuese en las condiciones en las que se encontraba a la cuidad ya que estaba seguro de que si le dejaba ir eso seria un genocidio.

Con un poderoso trueno la lluvia se desató sobre el joven que seguía destrozando arboles y rocas sin descanso alguno en un afán de sacar todo el dolor que actualmente se encontraba en su pecho. Después de varias horas y de casi agotar por completo su chakra el ojiazul calló al suelo entre jadeos, las lagrimas que seguían cayendo de sus ojos se mezclaban con la poca sangre que aun quedaba en sus mejillas mientras el agua de lluvia se encargaba de limpiar los restos de sangre.

-**Naruto...**-Dijo el preocupado zorro de diez colas en la mente del rubio el cual se encontraba en el suelo con su cabello cubriéndole los ojos.

-Kurama, a partir de mañana quiero que te encargas de entrenarme de la forma más sádica y brutal que se te ocurra, no pienso volver a dejar que alguien que me importa muera sin que yo haga nada y para eso debo ser más fuerte.-Dijo el rubio con una gran voluntad reflejada en sus palabras que por un momento hicieron sonreír al zorro al saber que su amigo aun tenia fuerzas para luchar.

-**Por mi esta bien pero te aviso, el estilo de entrenamiento Akuma no Kitsune es capaz incluso de doblegar a muchos demonios, ¿crees que seras capaz de soportarlo?**-Dijo Kurama mientras el Uzumaki apretaba con fuerza sus puños.

-Lo soportaré no te preocupes, no me importa si mis músculos se desgarran o si mis huesos se rompen, me volveré el más fuerte, alguien invencible y con las fuerza suficiente para proteger a todos las personas que me importan, a partir de mañana empezaré a entrenar de verdad y no pienso echarme atrás en estas palabras, es una promesa y sabes que yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.-Dijo el rubio haciendo sonreír al zorro que solo asintió a las palabras del joven, a partir de ahora comenzaba el verdadero entrenamiento para Naruto.

* * *

**-Bueno pues hasta aquí el cap de hoy que espero os halla gustado y en el que hemos visto varios momentos de la infancia de nuestro héroe rubio. La muerte de Sabo en verdad afecto a Naruto pero eso solo lo a echo querer volverse más fuerte para para poder proteger a todos lo que le importen.-**

**-¿Que era ese regalo del que hablaba Ryuk? Amigos míos eso es algo que solo sabréis si seguís leyendo este fic. También decir que en el futuro tengo pensado poner algunos Flash Backs contando algunas cosas más sobre la infancia de Naruto que no he podido incluir en este cap por que sino se habría echo muuuy largo.-**

**-Comentarles también que como siempre en mi perfil de FF podrán encontrar como se ve el diseño del Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan de Naruto y que en mi pagina de Facebook que también podrán encontrar mi perfil de FF voy a subir una imagen que utilicé para inspirarme en la apariencia de FemAce también conocida como Anne, no la pongo en mi perfil de FF por que no es algo importante para la historia.-**

**-Bueno ya lo único que me queda por decir es lo de siempre,** **si tenéis alguna duda o queréis hacerme alguna recomendación para mejorar el fic, espero vuestros reviews con ilusión. ****Sin más que decir se despide un día más Akuma no Ryu, ************cuídense mucho, no se olviden de pasarse por mis otros fics y hasta el próximo cap, ja ne.-**


End file.
